


Elderly Minds

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5 Escape Room, F/M, They're geniuses but also dumbasses, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 5 Escape RoomFor two intelligent people, Tim and Marinette have a limited number of braincells between them.That limit is 1.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Elderly Minds

Marinette read out the numbers in the book, "9, 36, 25 and 49."

Tim inputted the numbers, "Sorry, Mari. They aren't working." 

She flicked through the empty pages. Three pages from the back she saw the symbol for a square root. 

"Try 3, 6, 5 and 7."

The lock clicked and opened. Tim pulled open the door. 

"We did it, Mari!" 

They hugged each other in celebration. 

"It felt like we were in there forever! How long were we in there?" 

The guy manning the counter stared at them incredulously, "You bet the whole room in 12 minutes and 34 seconds? You beat the record by 17 minutes. The professionals who came to test it, set that score." 

"Oh. We must be getting rusty."

Tim nodded, "Do you think we're getting old?" 

Marinette stared at her boyfriend, "We're 19."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
